


You don't bite the hand that feeds you

by PoemAboutCitylights



Series: Cute boyfriends being cute [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Apologies, M/M, Race Accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: Max misses the braking point and ends Daniel's race(who turns out to be less angry than the Dutch thought).





	You don't bite the hand that feeds you

**Author's Note:**

> My short comment on today's events.  
> I hope you like it!

Unlike many other drivers, Max has never disliked talking to the press after a race.  
It was part of the job after all.  
And luckily more often than not, being asked to give interviews meant that he had scored many points for the team.

  
However, today, Max felt a strange mixture of feelings when he heads over to the next mic waiting for him.  
He knows he fucked up today, feels the guilt creeping up his back and he feels no particular need to explain the accident in multiple languages only to be reminded of the great result he and Daniel could have achieved for the team today.  
But on the other hand, the publicity work keeps him busy for he does not want to face his team mate all too soon.  
He knows that Dr. Marko won't be pleased and that he will be greeted with harsh words and strict faces but the talk with Dan would be all emotional and the Aussie would be rather disappointed in the young Dutch than angry and Max is sure that he could not deal with that at the moment.

He sighs and shakes his head to clear off his mind and finishes the interviews with a sick feeling in his stomach.  
The talk with the team goes as expected; they show him the video footage again and again, from different angles and all, and then they remind him of the fact that he is part of a team (as if he doesn't know) and that he might have been taking a winning chance away from Daniel (as if he doesn't care).

  
"Where are you with your thoughts, Max?", Christian exclaims a little outraged and with his hands wildly gesticulating with his hands in the hot Hungarian air.  
"I'm listening!", Max shoots back and sits up straight.  
"It does not seem like that! It actually seems like you don't care about what you did at all!"  
Max lets out a puff of air: "That's not true."

  
"You know that you will go and apologize to Dany, don't you?"  
Max almost snorted at that, as if he didn't _know,_ as if he wasn't thinking of all the things he would say to the Aussie to make him forgive him for what he did today.  
And he knows that he should do it over rather sooner than later.

  
"Where is he, anyway?", Max snaps and immediately regrets the tone of his voice that comes out all too wrong but doesn't say anything else.  
He can actually see the battle on Christian's inside whether or not he should tell Max some more about the appropriate ways to talk to others but he apparently decides not to and just raises his hand to point at a door leading to Dany's part of the motorhome.  
Without saying another word, Max nods in appreciation and lets out a sigh of relief when he finally leaves the garage and is greeted by an air-conditioned dark corridor.

  
Before the rational part of his brain can stop him, he knocks at Dan's door and isn't surprised when he does not get an answer.  
Therefore, he carefully opens the door slowly and peeks inside;  
the room is even darker than the corridor and for a moment, he believes that the Australian might be asleep.  
But in one corner of the small room, one of the mechanics lamps they use when working on the car at night, is lying on a shelf and switched on.  
It creates a very cool atmosphere in the room but it is just what one might need after spending hours in that heat on track (which isn't what Dan did, but still).  
It takes Max' eyes a few seconds to adjust to the bare light but when they do, he spots Daniel stretched out on the couch, with his head popped up on the arm rest and his feet hanging off the other end.  
Max quietly closes the door behind him and steps forward.  
Dan has his eyes closed nd headphones on so he has not noticed Max yet.

  
The Dutch cannot hold back a small smirk and Dan lets out a shriek when the young driver peeks his finger into that ticklish spot between the Aussie's hip and ribs.

  
"Max!", Dan groans before he has even opened his eyes and when he does, Max feels trapped in the older driver's gaze.  
"How do you feel?", Max asks, still awkwardly standing above Dan, so he kneels down in front of the couch.  
Dan lets out a long sigh but a smile is already tugging at the corner of his mouth: "Alrighty."  
Max grins at that word and nods slowly.  
"Good", he says and Daniel raises an eyebrow.  
"I wanted to apologize, you know", he adds, "for taking you out of the race. I should have watched out better and when I hit the breaks, it was already too late. Felt like a passenger in my own car."  
Dan says nothing in reply and patiently waits for Max to keep talking.  
"I already spoke to the bosses. Christian was very angry but you know how he his."  
Dan yawns and smiles apologetically: "He'll get over it."  
"That's it?", Max asks in surprise, "that's all you have to say on this?"  
Dan shrugs his shoulders and takes off his earphones while shifting around and patting at the spot next to him.

  
When Max has sat down, Dan lowers his head and snuggles closer, resting his cheek against the Dutch's chest to look up at him: "I was angry when I got out of the car but I know that you did not do that on purpose. You apologized and it's fine."  
Max looked down at the Australian's big eyes, framed by dark lashes.  
"Dan...", he starts but the other driver interrupts him by taking his hand in his and intertwining their fingers.  
Max feels a wave of emotions rushing through his body at the gesture.  
He places a soft kiss against the Australian's forehead and Dan leans into the touch.  
"How would you know that I did not do that on purpose?", Max asks teasingly and Dan looks up at him with fire in his eyes.

  
" **You don't bite the hand that feeds you** ", Dan replies with the heaviest and most ridiculous Australian accent ever and wiggles his eyebrows seductively.  
Max bursts out laughing at that and his chest shakes so heard that Dan can only join in, his grin so wide that Max feels the need to place a kiss against the corner of the Aussie's lips.  
But Dan quickly turns his head and Max' lips land on the other driver's prominent cheekbones.  
"Oh come on!", the Dutch exclaims, "you just said you weren't angry anymore. What is this, sulking?"  
Dan laughs, adorably, irresistibly, and Max feels his heart swell at the sight.  
"Maybe I'm not in the mood. Don't forget that I'm older than you. It's a little harder for us", the Aussie grins and Max rolls his eyes at the words.  
Eventually, it is the Aussie who sits up a little bit to place a hand in the Dutch's neck to draw him closer.  
"Your driving will kill us all, one day", he whispers against Max' lips.  
"Not me."  
"What?", Dan asks in confusion.  
"Because you'll be the death of me before", Max replies cheekily and they both laugh so hard at that that Daniel almost chokes on his own breath and Max has to mimic a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my story and please leave kudos/ a comment :)  
> Thanks!


End file.
